1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf training aids and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for a golf putting training aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf training aids have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,676 to D'Angelo, et al. dated Mar. 18, 2003 described a golf putting aid and brace member therefore. U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,591 to Schuster dated Dec. 10, 2002 described a putter stabilizing brace for putt training. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,675 to Weathers dated Sep. 22, 1998 described a golf putting stroke training device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,392 to Foresi, et al. dated May 28, 1996 described a golf training device for teaching a pendulum-type putting swing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 to Bickler dated Jul. 31, 1990 described a putting trainer device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,416 to Koch, et al. dated Apr. 20, 1976 described a golf training device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,416 to Norwood dated Feb. 17, 1942 described a golf instruction device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,742 to Lewis dated Jun. 22, 1993 disclosed a rod-mounted case for fishing lures. U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,875 to McEvoy dated Aug. 6, 1957 disclosed a golf ball retriever. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,135 to Slusher dated Mar. 7, 1995 disclosed a golf swing training aid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,977 to Taylor dated Apr. 6, 1999 disclosed a golf putter alignment method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,199 to Suzuki dated Jun. 6, 2000 disclosed a method for correction of golf swing. U.S. Pat. No. 760,161 to Smith dated May 17, 1904 disclosed an attachment for a golf club handle.
While these golf training aids may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.